


R「花花世界」IV

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 王少爷 x 肖秘书半梦半醒口交/舔乳/伪哭包攻/叼内裤高速车 雷！！！ 慎入！！！不！要！上！升！
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	R「花花世界」IV

肖战好像做梦梦到自己变成了一只兔子，在柔软的草地上吃着一根胡萝卜。

这根胡萝卜他不舍得吃，就这么含在嘴里，一下一下地舔。结果含了一会儿却发现胡萝卜越来越大了！他好开心，含的更加卖力，缩了缩腮帮子去吸吮。那根胡萝卜果然变得更大更粗，大到他的小嘴含不下，顶端戳到了嗓子里。

“唔！唔唔！！”

他被噎的差点喘不过气之时梦方才结束。懵懵地咂巴了两下嘴————

哪里有什么胡萝卜，这熟悉的微微腥咸的味道，自己嘴里含着的分明是一根火热的鸡巴！

他本来还有点半梦半醒，这下清醒了大半。刚睁眼看不太清东西，脑海里闪过昨天跟王一博胡闹的画面，想起了自己在尚海的酒店里。这么想着，便下意识以为是王老板晨勃了，一大早就要压榨员工，玩的乱七八糟的情趣。结果这时，身上的年轻人甜甜地开口了：

“哥哥醒了？”

要说之前还有点懵，现在算是彻底醒了。肖战瞪大眼睛，不敢置信地看着本不该出现在尚海，更不该出现在王一博房间的王甜甜，不知道该做什么反应。

“唔！！” 男孩又小幅度在他嘴里抽插了两下，他方才想起自己嘴里还含着其不符合外表的可怖凶器。被顶的蹙眉，弓着腿闷哼，呻吟从喉咙里溢出。

男孩儿往后退了一些，把性器拿了出去，却故意用龟头磨挲了两下肖战柔软的唇瓣才罢休。肖战喉咙干哑，轻轻咳嗽了两声，咽了咽口水才总算缓了过来，找到了机会说话：“甜甜？你怎么……”

“我怎么在这里是吗？” 王甜甜打断了他的嗫嚅，保持着悬空跨坐在他身体两侧的姿势挪到了肖战一丝不挂的胯骨处，伸出两根手指去寻找开始渗水的，粉嫩的穴口。那儿食髓知味，不知不觉就被挑起了情欲。

“因为我想跟战哥过节啊……”

男孩儿笑的明媚，眼里盛满了身下人的倒影。肖战却被穴口突然遭受的侵犯刺激地夹了下腿，往后瑟缩：“你…甜甜，你能不能先把手拿出去……”

男孩儿手下的动作一下子停住了，笑意被眼眶里氤氲的雾气所取代：“你都不想我的吗？战哥是不是不喜欢我，只喜欢他？”

闻言肖战便肉眼可见地开始放弃抵抗。他看着男孩儿委屈巴巴的表情，眼眶里的泪珠马上就要落下，心软的不像话。王甜甜见他不躲了便掰开那两条长腿，控诉道：“昨天这种日子还跑到尚海跟他出差，还给他操一晚上！”

浑身遍布着暧昧的痕迹的美人彻底弃甲曳兵，连忙安慰着被自己冷落数日的男孩：“没有，我没有不喜欢甜甜…啊！哦…慢点…你慢点啊……嗯！！”

结果身下的手指换成了肉棒，招呼都没打就挤了进来！

金发的男孩儿听到他的话后，就如同获得了某种赦令，欲望的开关一旦打开就难收住。他扶着硕大的龟头直接顶进了那尚还松软的小口，长驱直入。

一进去就开始了快速的抽插，把身下不设防的美人顶的胸膛高挺，上一秒还推三阻四，这会儿嘴里已经开始了悦耳的呻吟。

“啊…慢点……轻点嗯！啊！舒服…啊嗯！” 

王甜甜把他的两腿分开到了极限，他便自然而然地攀附上男孩儿前后挺动的腰肢。小孩儿一边恶狠狠地耸动腰部，把性器往里面顶，一边长臂一勾，捞起了床尾那条布料少的可怜的丁字裤，一根手指挑着布料在肖战眼前晃：“哥哥还给他穿这个看？”

声音好不委屈，又难过又嫉妒，简直像要哭出来了似的。

肖战被身下猛烈的撞击顶的说不出完整的句子，眼神迷离地看向那条内裤，心虚又内疚，恨不得一切都随了小孩的意，他要什么自己就给什么，只要能安抚小狮子脆弱的心。努力解释道：“啊…不是…他买的…嗯啊…呃太深了甜甜…唔！！” 

结果下一秒，自己微张的殷红小嘴被塞入了一团带着骚味的布料的时候，那些愧疚烟消云散几乎全无。肖秘书合不拢嘴也合不拢腿，任人鱼肉，只能在心里大骂：这两人，怎么一个比一个玩的野啊？！

男孩儿微眯着眼睛，眼神凛冽。天真无邪的声音又传了过来：“没穿吗？那怎么上面还有哥哥的骚味呢？”

接着就再一次扼住了他的脚髁，在他红着脸失神的时候乘虚而入，狠狠顶了进去！

“唔！！！” 肖战手不自觉地攥住了床单，眼角被迸出了几滴泪来，泛着红，倒真的有点像只兔子了。他嘴里被王一博买的那条称不上是内裤的情趣产物塞住，说不出话。只能被撞的呜咽，漂亮的阴茎高扬，随着男孩的动作前后晃动着，顶端逐渐溢出了爱液。

“甜甜昨天没看到哥哥发骚的样子，就只能麻烦哥哥今天，用嘴巴叼给我看了。”

“唔呃————！” 肖战听到这句充满压迫感的浑话，浑身过了点似的哆嗦，不自觉地弓起腰肢，竟然就这么被生生肏射了！前端淅淅沥沥的精液边喷边晃，男孩的动作不停，精液弄脏了两个人的小腹，淫靡一片。

“哥哥还是这么敏感，里面水好多，夹的我好舒服…” 小孩儿看着他被自己操射，受到鼓舞似的加快速度做着活塞运动。肉体相撞的“啪啪”声连绵不断，声声入耳，把肖战撞的前后耸动，柔软的大床都随之摇晃。

“唔……！” 他简直受不住王甜甜顶着这样一张纯洁的脸蛋说这些淫荡话。

美人眼皮微微掀起，急促地用鼻子呼着气。王甜甜丝毫不知道克制，可怜昨天被肏透的小穴此时已经被过度开发的酸软殷红。  
他看着男孩儿在自己身前卖力地套弄，突然又急促地哼了一声，被大鸡巴碾过了骚点，呻吟堵在喉咙里无处发泄，胸脯高高挺起。

“哥爽吗？这儿都硬起来了，” 王甜甜被突然不规律收缩的甬道吸的喘起了粗气，看到眼前几乎是自己送上门来的春色，毫不客气地把头埋在了肖战白皙的胸前：

“哥哥的奶也好香啊……”

“唔～呜…唔唔！！” 肖战身上敏感，胸前挺立的红豆被男孩粗粝温热的舌舔过，一下子绷直了背脊，水蛇腰难耐地扭动了起来。手无意识地放在了王甜甜柔软的头发上，轻轻抓着，禁不住弄似的。

男孩摁住他的腰肢，毫不客气地又咬又磨，吮吸的痴迷又忘情，发出令人感到羞耻的啧啧水声，好像真能给他吮出奶似的！

“唔！！唔！”

“哥哥想说话吗？” 王甜甜从他胸前抬起头来，深埋在肉穴里的凶器又是一个顶弄，把肖战欺负的眼泪汪汪，皱着眉头一个劲地点头。情欲中的人眉目含春，嘴角有因为被丁字裤桎梏而无法吞咽的诞液流出，淫靡又浪荡，却显得人愈发可怜。

画面很美，美的让人想把他锁起来肏，白日宣淫，夜夜笙歌。操到他哭哭啼啼地在床上求饶，亦或者是摇着屁股蛋子求欢。他想象着那个画面，有些舍不得帮哥哥拿走嘴里的内裤了。

可是他更想听到哥哥颤着嗓子喊他的声音。

肖战的嘴巴总算被解救了出来，下颚因为一直张开含着东西而发酸：“你别…别舔了，又不是女人……” 

结果声音一出口吓了一跳。是自己都没意料到的，浑然天成的娇媚。勾的身前的男孩心愈发地痒痒。

“可是我喜欢……” 王甜甜的喉结上下滚动了一圈，摁着他的腰，身下依然昂扬的性器蛰伏在穴，把肖战磨的又是几声绵长的呻吟。他一边立着身子开始新一轮大开大合的鲁莽顶撞，一边把留着柔软金发的脑袋埋进肖战的身前，换了一边继续舔弄。

“啊…哦你…慢点……慢点操啊…啊嗯！啊…哈啊！” 肖战被他舔的浑身酥麻，竟有一种在哺乳一个大孩子的羞耻错觉油然而生。他叫的又轻又急促，当真是个娇气的小兔子。

“啊！不行…不行了嗯！！” 男孩的龟头误打误撞重重碾上了自己的骚点，那处敏感的像个水闸似的，被操两下就像泄了洪，潺潺春水一股脑地往外喷涌。他蹬着腿尖叫着泄了身，呜咽着达到了干性高潮！

“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声随着交合的动作被搅出，滑溜的液体打湿了床褥。王甜甜看的兴奋，只觉肖战是真的尤物，水流了这么多，顶一顶，居然又能涌出一些。两个人皆是汗津津的，爽的如坠五里云雾。

“战哥真厉害，后面居然会喷水…” 后穴深处一股股冲刷着柱身的暖流抚慰着男孩的冠状头，爽的一塌糊涂。他红着眼睛，提着人的脚踝最后狠狠抽插了几十下，把肖战的腿根的肌肤撞的泛红。而后闷哼一声，内射进了甬道深处。

“呃啊！！！” 热流滚滚，打在内壁，烫的身下的美人又是一个哆嗦，前端溢出稀薄的精，喘着气嗯呜一声瘫软在床，射不出别的了。

……

“你看你又把床搞成这个样子！” 男孩儿格外喜欢内射，而这次事发突然，肖战居然也忘记了戴套的事。这下倒好，床糟蹋了也就算了，难为两条白生生的腿根部像失禁一样一直流出液体。

“哥哥对不起，可是哥哥那里太好操了，我忍不住……” 王甜甜像个大金毛一样亲昵地去拱肖战，捉住他欲图挥起的巴掌包在手里，轻轻地吻。

“你委屈个屁！抱我去卫生间！每次射里面还不管事，下次不准射进来了！” 

“对不起哥哥……”

肖战面红耳赤地站在浴缸里，自己弯着身子把精液扣出来。每次由别人代劳，就会一发不可收拾，在浴室里顶的自己喘不过气，肚子里的那玩意儿反而越搞越多，于是王甜甜此时被打发到了客厅。

就是不知道王一博去哪儿了，什么时候回来。

“王甜甜？！”

噢，回来了。

————

TBC.

炸号后的报复性更新（？

老福特微博同名：@十米九万李


End file.
